1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for hanging panels on the outside of a frame of a building and more particularly, to a hanger that is safe, simple and rugged but still allows vertical, horizontal and depth adjustments of the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past most hangers for hanging panels on the outside of a building consisted of an arm pivotably mounted on a flat surface which was provided on the frame of the building. The arm being mounted on a vertical pin fixed to the flat surface was rotatable about the pin in an horizontal plane. The hole in the arm wherein the pin was disposed was elongated to give the "in-and-out" motion. The end of the arm removed from the pin had another vertical pin fixed thereto. The upper end of this other pin was threaded and had a nut threaded thereon. The panels were made with at least two spaced flanges located near the upper edge and each flange was provided with a circular opening so that when the panel was lifted and set in place the other vertical pin on the pivotable arm engages the respective opening in the flange. One can see that the nut on the threaded vertical pin provided "up-and-down" adjustment; that the pivotal motion provided horizontal adjustment and the slotted hole provided "in-and-out" adjustment.
Although this method works with relatively light, thin panels it still requires extensive, expensive field work and is relatively impractical on thick (say 4 inches or more), heavy panels.